Tycoon Online Getting Started For Dummies
Warning This page will give you a good start on a plate. Not the best start, not the only start but still a good one. Be warned its on a plate and spoon fed to you. However since this guide was written the time it takes to build a factory has been halved so you will need to adjust the timings on this guide as you should be able to do a lot of the items quicker and therefore on earlier days. Have fun and remember this start is a guide to teach you one way of getting a good start. learn from it and adapt (Guide written originally by Taz. Reproduced and this warning written by Neil Graham) Day 1 # Hire 6 farmers # Buy 2 (6) zones (free zones) # Take 5000 loan, I prefer 7 days. # Build 2 wheat farms. # Put your shares for sale. # Buy 5 good stocks. # Have enough money to make the payments on your loan. Day 2 # Your goal is to get 3800 ikr as fast as you can to build a flour mill. # Your 2 wheat farms should produce about 24 units per hr x 11 ikr = 264 ikr or 6336 ikr a day. # Buy zones for the mill and build a flour mill. # Hire 3 millers. # Buy 5 more stocks. # Have enough money to make the payments on your loan. Day 3 # Your goal is to get 4200 ikr as fast as you can to build a Bakery. # Again your 2 wheat farms should produce about 24 units per hr x 11 ikr = 264 ikr or 6336 ikr a day. # Buy zones for the bakery and build it. # Hire 3 bakers. # Buy 5 more stocks. # Put your goods on the market. # Have enough money to make the payments on your loan. Day 4 # Your goal is to save about 5900 ikr + 3600 ikr(zones)to build a grocery shop. # Take a loan, sell some goods, sell more of your company stock, just get the money. # buy zone (3600 ikr) for the shop and build it. # hire 2 grocers. # put your bread on the market. # buy 5 shares. # buy some more flour for your bakery. # time to increase your ware house capacity. # Have enough money to make the payments on your loan. Day 5 # now we need to build a 2nd flour mill. so save money for that, you will need about 5k. # buy 5 shares. # buy some frozen fish for your shop. # Have enough money to make the payments on your loan. Day 6 # your goal is to build a harbor. cost about 6k. # buy 5 shares. # put the extra bread on the market. # buy some more wheat for your flour mills. # buy some frozen fish for your shop. # Have enough money to make the payments on your loan. Day 7 # your goal is to build a 2nd grocery shop, cost about 8500 ikr. # buy 5 shares. # buy wheat for your mills. # buy fresh fish for your harbor. # put your extra bread and frozen fish on the market. # Have enough money to make the payments on your loan. Day 8 # your goal is to build a clinic, cost about 8k. # buy 5 shares. # buy wheat for your mills. # buy fresh fish for your harbor. # put your extra bread and frozen fish on the market. # Have enough money to make the payments on your loan. Day 9 # Pay your staff. # build more clinics. # now that you are rolling in cash, experiment on how to improve. Taz :) Strategy and How to Guides